Éjszaka a temetőben
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Enyhe utalás slashre! A címből és a figyelmeztetésből senki ne gondoljon rosszra, annyira azért nem vagyok perverz :-). A háborúnak vége, pontosan úgy, vagy majdnem pontosan úgy, ahogy Rowling néni megírta, s egy éjszaka Harry kilátogat a temetőbe. Szokásommal ellentétben E/1-ben írtam Harry gondolatait, mert a hangulatnak leginkább ez felelt meg.


Késő éjszaka van.

A néhány nap-múlva-teli-hold ezüst színnel vonja be a tájat.

Már semmit nem jelent nekem. Hisz Remus barátom, aki miatt mindig szinte rettegve vártam a teliholdat, már halott. Így pillantásra sem méltatom a jó öreg égitestet, csak folytatom az utam.

De Remusról eszembe jutnak a többiek.

Az a rengeteg barát, és még sokkal több ismeretlen ember, akik meghaltak. Olyan sokan meghaltak. Pedig senkinek sem kellett volna.

Egy elmebeteg ember elmebeteg gondolatai miatt.

Egy? Talán kettő. Hisz a másik sem volt különb. Csupán a sötét oldal helyett a világos oldal felsőbbrendűségét hirdette valamiféle magasztos eszmék köntösébe bújtatva.

De a cél számára ugyanúgy szentesített minden eszközt, mint magának Voldemortnak.

A temetőbe megyek, mint az elmúlt időszakban olyan sok éjszakán.

Ha egy kívülálló szemlélő most leskelődne utánam, biztosan azt hinné, hogy Dumbledore sírjához igyekszem. Ó, pedig mekkorát téved. A hatalmas fehér síremléket csupán egy pillantásra méltatom. Egy haraggal, gyűlölettel, fájdalommal teli pillantásra. Majd megállás nélkül tovább megyek.

Éjszakai sétám célja egy sokkal kisebb, éjfekete márvánnyal borított sír.

Megállok előtte.

Percekig csak nézem az arany betűkkel írt nevet. Aztán hagyom, hogy egy könnycsepp végigcsorogjon az arcomon. Aztán a következő. És már nincs megállás.

A fejfához lépek, leguggolok mellé. Kezem, ki tudja, hányadszor simogatja végig a betűket. Aztán elmerülök a múltban, ahogy felidézem az első normális beszélgetésünket. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy egy éjszaka a kastély folyosóit róttam, mint mindig, ha őrült rémálmok kínoztak már napok óta. Már jó ideje nem tudtam, merre járok, és nem is érdekelt. Találtam egy kényelmesnek tűnő ablakpárkányt, feltelepedtem rá.

Csak bámultam ki a kertbe, és az életemen gondolkodtam. Hogy mi közöm van nekem ehhez az egészhez? Ehhez az egész eszement háborúhoz, amire kényszeríteni akarnak. Hisz még csak tizenhat éves vagyok. A gyerekek önfeledt életét kéne élnem, de már régen elvették tőlem. Az életemet, ami soha nem volt az enyém. Még egy egész kis ideig sem. A félelem, a rettegés, mások emberfeletti elvárásai. Ezek töltik ki az életem. Észre sem vettem, hogy mikor gördült le az első könnycsepp az arcomon. Azt sem tudtam, hogy mióta ülök ott az ablakban, mikor megjelentél.

- Potter, mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – dörrent rám a hangod váratlanul. De nem voltál olyan dühös, amilyen lehettél volna. Talán azért, mert láttad, hogy sírok. Pedig minden igyekezetemmel próbáltam eltüntetni a nyomait, de úgy tűnt sikertelenül. Az állam alá nyúltál, és lassan kényszerítettél, hogy rád nézzek. – Mi történt? – kérdezted, de nem válaszoltam. – Ne akard, hogy éjnek évadján az igazgató úr elé cibáljalak! – mondtad szelíden, de nekem ez volt az utolsó csepp. Kifakadtam.

- Nem akarok az igazgatóhoz menni! Gyűlölöm Dumbledore-t!

Látom, hogy megdöbbensz. Nem, nem is azon, amit mondok. Inkább azon, ahogy mondom. Meglep ez a végtelen harag és gyűlölet. És az, hogy a saját érzéseidet hallod vissza tőlem. Tudom, hogy így van. Érzem. Éjszakánként, a rémálmaidból ébredve téged is elborít ez a gyűlölet. De most csak szelíden megrázod a fejed.

- Ne mondd ezt, Potter. Az igazgató úr csak azt teszi, ami szerinte a helyes – mondod minden meggyőződés nélkül, és én pontosan tudom ezt. Nem hagyom magam.

- És közben magasról tesz arra, hogy nekünk ez milyen érzés! Hogy tönkre teszi az életünket. A magáét ugyanúgy, mint az enyémet.

- Azt hiszem – mondod elgondolkodva -, mi nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy nekünk jó legyen. Dolgunk van, amit el kell végeznünk.

- Ne mondja, hogy maga nem gyűlöli!

- De igen – sóhajtasz. - Időnként gyűlölöm.

- És mit csinál ilyenkor?

Vállat vonsz. – Iszok egy pohár whiskyt, és lefekszem aludni.

- Kösz. Ettől most nem lett jobb.

Elnézel mellettem, ki a sötét kertbe. – Te is megteheted. De valóban… semmi nem lesz jobb tőle. De most szedd össze magad, és menj vissza a hálókörletedbe. Próbálj aludni. És meg ne lássalak még egyszer éjszaka a folyosókon! – a hangod szigorú, de mégis valahogy más, mint eddig. Van benne valami… talán együttérzés, talán némi sajnálat, talán csak valami cinkos megértés a közös sorsunkból adódóan.

Megrázom a fejem, de tudom, hogy engedelmeskedni fogok. Lassan felállok az ablakból, és elindulok. Éjfekete szemeid pillantását érzem a hátamon, amíg be nem fordulok az egyik folyosóra.

Bár azt mondtad, soha többé nem akarsz éjszaka a folyosókon látni, ezután sokszor találkoztunk éjszakai sétáink alkalmával. Ilyenkor néhány folyosónyi ideig egymás mellett vezetett az utunk. Mindig volt néhány jó szavad, amivel vigasztaltál, amivel átsegítettél a legnehezebb gondolatokon. És amikor ez nem segített, csak finoman a vállamra tetted a kezed, megszorítottad, majd ott hagytál. Sosem voltál a szavak embere. De ez az érintés akkor többet segített minden szónál.

Lassan elkezdtem bízni benned. Nagyon lassan. Már majdnem sikerült… olyan kicsi választott csak el tőle… Pontosan ezért fájt annyira az az éjszaka. Az az éjszaka, mikor megölted Dumbledore-t. Nem, nem az fájt, hogy meghalt az a vén összeesküvő. Dehogy. A csalódás fájt. Hogy csalódnom kellett benned. Benned, aki lassan olyanná váltál a számomra, mint egy szilárd támasz. És azon az éjszakán minden összeomlott.

Vadászkopóként vetettem magam a nyomodba, hogy bosszút állhassak. Mindenki azt hitte, Dumbledore miatt. Pedig dehogy… az elárult bizalmamat akartam megbosszulni rajtad. Nem jöttem rá, hogy pontosan abban a helyzetben kellett volna melléd állnom. Kiállni melletted. Még akkor is, ha semmi értelme nem lett volna szembeszállni a világgal. Hisz az én szavam soha nem ért semmit. Csupán végrehajthattam a parancsokat. Egy báb voltam Dumbledore kezében, akárcsak te. De én hülye voltam. Hülye voltam, és üldöztelek. Pedig, ha már nem tehettem érted többet, legalább hagynom kellett volna, hogy menekülj, nem pedig megnehezíteni a dolgodat.

És most itt térdelek a sírod mellett. Gyengéden végigsimítom a jéghideg márványt. Időnként az a kényszerképzetem támad, hogy a bőröd is ugyanilyen hideg lehetett.

Elgondolkodom megint. Azon, hogy sosem érintettelek meg. Te néhányszor megérintettél engem. Mikor még kicsik voltunk, párszor megcibáltad a fülünket, és később pedig azok a bíztató szorítások a vállamon… de én sosem érhettem hozzád. Csak most, ehhez a hideg kőhöz.

Egyszer csak megérzem, hogy már nem vagyok egyedül. Felkapom a fejem, és Draco acélszürke szemeivel találom szemben magam.

- Mit keresel itt, Draco? – kérdezem tőle, de semmi ellenségeskedés nincs már a hangomban. Ugyan minek? És főleg itt, a sírodnál. Közös a fájdalmunk, közös a gyászunk.

- Eljöttem a keresztapámhoz. Az utóbbi időben gyakran el szoktam. Meg szoktam várni, míg elmész. Most sem akartalak zavarni – mondja szinte bocsánatkérőn, és ő is leguggol a sír másik oldalán. - Hiányzik? – kérdezi. - Nekem nagyon.

- Nekem is – vallom be neki, és magamnak is.

- Te is beleszerettél? – kérdezi teljesen természetes hangon.

- Mi? – kérdezek vissza döbbenten. – Miről beszélsz? – de mintha nem is hallaná. Végigsimítja a betűket a fejfán, ahogy én tettem néhány perccel – vagy órával? – ezelőtt.

– Hogy gyűlölné ezeket a cirkalmas arany betűket. Pedig majdnem olyanok, mint az ő szálkás betűi. Majdnem. – sóhajt. – Szerettem őt – folytatja, végre válaszolva a kérdésemre. – Gyerekként valami megmagyarázhatatlan rajongást éreztem iránta. Imádtam. Aztán ahogy múltak az évek, és idősebb lettem, beleszerettem.

Vet rám egy pillantást. – Nem kell ilyen döbbenten nézned rám. Soha nem volt köztünk semmi. Azt hiszem, észre sem vette, hogy mit érzek iránta. Vagy ha igen, nekem sosem szólt róla. De nagyon sokat tett értem. És az csak egy volt a sok közül, hogy megmentett attól, hogy gyilkolnom kelljen – egy pillanatra elhallgat. - Ő egy csodálatos ember volt – folytatja, és én rádöbbenek, itt a sírodnál, hogy igaza van. – Megérdemelte a szerelmünket. Mindkettőnként. De már meghalt. Azt hiszem, többé nem fogok ide jönni éjszaka. És neked sem kellene – mondja.

Feláll, közelebb lép hozzám, és felém nyújtja a kezét. Habozok megfogni.

- Én nem tudom ilyen könnyen elfelejteni – mondom lesütött szemmel, szinte kapaszkodva a márványlapba.

- Nem kell elfelejtened – néz le rám, szürke szemében tengernyi fájdalommal. – Csupán engedd el. A szívedben ugyanúgy ott lesz halálod órájáig, mint az enyémben. De ha nem engeded el, elveszíted a saját életed. Ő nem erre nevelt bennünket. Gyere! – mondja, és újra felém nyújtja a kezét.

Lassan megfogom, és felállok. Egy utolsó könnycsepp lefolyik az arcomon. Átkarolja a vállam, és elindulunk, vissza a kastélyba. De nem tudok elszakadni tőled. Még egy pillantást vetnem kell rád. Egy utolsót. Búcsúzóul. Megállok. Draco megértően megáll mellettem. Lassan megfordulok. Csak nézem, hogy ahogy a fekete márvány ragyogni látszik a holdfényben.

Felsóhajtok. Ég veled, Perselus Piton. Soha nem foglak elfelejteni.

Lassan kényszerítem magam, hogy elforduljak. Draco újra szelíden átkarolja a vállam, és elindulunk a kastély fele. Időnként még újra és újra megállnék, de már nem enged. Hálás vagyok neki. Nélküle képtelen lennék elszakadni tőled, de ő határozottan irányít. Tudom, hogy igaza van. Te nem erre neveltél minket. Hanem az életre. És úgy érzem, Draco erős karja most visszavezet az életbe. Megmutatja nekem, hogy van élet a háború után, hogy felül lehet, és felül kell emelkedni a gyászon és a szenvedésen.

Tudom, Draconak abban is igaza van, hogy a szívemben maradsz, amíg csak élek. Senki nem veheti el tőlem az emléked. De az a szilárd, megingathatatlan támasz már Draco lehet az életemben, ahogy talán én az övében. Mielőtt belépnénk a nagykapun, mégis megállítom. Felé fordulok.

- Köszönöm, Draco! – suttogom neki.

Magához húz egy baráti ölelésre. Viszonzom.

– Te legalább ennyit segítettél nekem. – mondja. Lassan elenged, és belép a kapun.

Mire utána megyek, már csak messziről látom, ahogy a háza klubhelyisége fele tart. Hálásan nézek utána. Megmentett. Megmentett önmagamtól. Attól, hogy a múlt maga alá temessen. De tudom, őt is fenyegette ez a veszély. Talán jobban, mint engem. Hisz az érzései sokkal régebbiek, sokkal erősebbek lehettek. És én csak remélni tudom, hogy én is tudtam neki segíteni.

Elindulok a torony felé. Tudom, ez volt az utolsó éjszakai sétám. Kicsit még fáj. Egy űr van a lelkemben, amit te hagytál magad után, és még nem tudom, mivel fogok kitölteni.

De talán Draco ebben is segít. Tudom, hogy így lesz. És ha szeretné, én is segítek neki. És akkor talán az egész nem volt hiábavaló. A háború, a szenvedés, az a sok halál. A te halálod. Meg fogja hozni a remélt szabadságot. A boldogságot. Nekem… Draconak… és mindenkinek.


End file.
